DragonMan (New Fantendoverse)
DragonMan (also known as Dragon Man, Dragonman) is a robot hailing from a mine called 4.5. One day, DragonMan was taken to be dismantled by MineMan, so PalmMan headed out to stop that fate from happening. After defeating MineMan, PalmMan and DragonMan set out to Earth. During the course there, PalmMan and DragonMan were accidentally separated. DragonMan crashed far away from PalmMan, however the two united sometime after the Fantendo Now episode Metamorphosis. Description DragonMan is a purple humanoid robot. He has yellow eyes and light reddish hair when he's not wearing a purple knights helmet. He has a purple blaster that spits out fire on his left arm, while his right hand resembles a human hand (up until Victory, where he got it replaced with a robot arm similar to that of Aran Leverletto/Alcyone, albeit slightly sharper). He usually has an armored look to him. Personality DragonMan has very little sense of humor and is considered "pretentious" from time to time. He is audacious when it comes to talking to other people, making it fairly apparent if they're doing something he finds bothersome. He has overtly elaborate justifications for some of the weirder things he does, which nobody really buys into. He's also incredibly deadpan. Despite this, DragonMan is a fierce fighter and genuinely cares for PalmMan. Background Origins TBA T.R.I.A.D PalmMan, DragonMan, and MineMan were all created on Earth as part of a government program called the T.R.I.A.D sometime during the Cold War. Intended to be used as super soldiers in the case of a Soviet Union attack, each had their own specialties. PalmMan was intended for land combat and could lob napalm and camouflage himself. DragonMan had built in flamethrowers and could stand insane wind speeds to take down planes. MineMan could float in water and drop mines in the water. MineMan's programming went rogue thanks to The Darkness, which infected his mainframe and told him to head to space with PalmMan and DragonMan. On a planet called 4.5, MineMan became the ruler of the planet and constructed more robots using the resources. Things went MineMan's way for a long time before DragonMan became rogue himself (for some currently unknown reason that will probably be revealed in 3.14 Worlds) and MineMan sent him to be dismantled, fearing that he may attack. Shortly after DragonMan was sent off, PalmMan also became rogue and had realized that he was in love with DragonMan. After going on a perilous journey to rescue DragonMan, MineMan called upon Pegasus, a god, to keep PalmMan away from rescuing DragonMan. PalmMan defeated Pegasus and was able to stop MineMan, who told him of their origins. PalmMan and DragonMan headed back to Earth to find their origin spot, out of uncertainty of what MineMan told them and to see if they could become peaceful robots instead of war machines. Appearances Fantendo Now TBA Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory TBA Relationships PalmMan TBA MineMan TBA Pegasus TBA Unten TBA Strafe TBA Rachel TBA Sakeena TBA Leah TBA Cura TBA Gallery DragonManVictory.png DragonMan2015.png Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Robots Category:Fantendo Now Category:Original Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Males